<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gay Panics are Not Good for 2AM by strawberriesandcream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872294">Gay Panics are Not Good for 2AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandcream/pseuds/strawberriesandcream'>strawberriesandcream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4.20 am i mean, Best Friends, F/F, Human AU, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, This Is STUPID, everyone lives/stays at the manfred household bc i said so, it's 420!, it's also like 2020/2019 ig, markus and north are the equivalent of alex karev and meredith grey from grey's, markus has a boyfriend and he doesn't know how he got one but he did, markus manfred: friendgroup therapist, north is trying to get a girlfriend, simon is really just tryna be with his boyfriend and north is like "please i need help", truly chaotic energy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandcream/pseuds/strawberriesandcream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>north decides she desperately needs markus' help at 2am. best-friend antics ensue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markus &amp; North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600/North, implied technically but it's there, kinda it's not really abt them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gay Panics are Not Good for 2AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is purely platonic north and markus and simon and markus are dating. north's a lesbian. stay safe during corona xoxo!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was never quiet in the Manfred household. Five teenagers lived there on the regular, sometimes that number jumped from five to seven or even eight. There was always some sort of noise, whether it be Josh and North arguing over an answer to a problem, Simon and Markus flirting with each other (much to the other residents’ hatred). The house was always abuzz and at night there is no difference. </p>
<p>Simon and Markus were asleep instead of being up for once. Simon’s back flush against Markus’ chest. Despite being donned in Markus’ hoodie, and covered in blankets he was still cold. Markus had his arms wrapped around Simon’s waist, holding him close. </p>
<p>The room was dark, the only light coming from the light under the door. Simon shifted quietly in his sleep, trying to snuggle further into Markus’ embrace. Markus kissed Simon’s head, a somehow subconscious thing that happened. </p>
<p>The door slammed open, North entering the room and allowing the light from the hall to spread into the room. “Wake up! Both of you. Simon get out, I need to talk to Markus.” North walked over to the bed as the other two woke up, gesturing for Simon to move over so she could lay down. </p>
<p>Markus moved onto his back, Simon was still laying next to him. “This is my bedroom!” Simon reminded her. He just wanted to sleep with his boyfriend and not be forced out of his room. </p>
<p>“Then move over.” North gestured for Simon to move over. Simon gave Markus a pleading look. Markus just shrugged. Simon glared up at North. </p>
<p>“Get on this other side, I wanna cuddle with my boyfriend.” Simon pulled Markus with him to move over. He rested his head on Markus’ chest, Markus snaked his arm around Simon’s waist, pulling him close. </p>
<p>They moved over allowing North to flop on the bed. North layed on her back, not facing Markus but knowing he was listening. Simon was now asleep on Markus’ chest and for once he didn’t want to kill North for waking them up. </p>
<p>“Why are you here at-” Markus trailed off, glancing at the red blaring letters of the alarm clock. “two AM?” North sighed.</p>
<p>“Chloe texted me.” Markus raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“At two AM?” North looked at him and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“No, she texted me at midnight. But I fell asleep at seven.” Markus gave her a puzzled look, turning back towards her. </p>
<p>“Why’d you go to sleep at seven?” North turned towards him on her side. </p>
<p>“I was tired!” Simon stirred next to Markus and Markus glared at North. She threw him an apologetic smile and lowered her voice. “But anyway, I just woke up and checked my texts, like everyone does when they wake up-”</p>
<p>“No one does that.” North placed her hand on his mouth. Covering Markus’ mouth and glaring at him. </p>
<p>“Shhhh!!! Shut up and let me tell my story.” Markus let out a muffled laugh, waiting for North to take off her hand. She did eventually and Markus moved slightly. “So, I checked my texts and I saw that she had texted me. And I kinda went into gay panic, but like it’s fine.” North waited for a second, gesturing for Markus to speak.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m allowed to speak now?” North nodded. “Thank you. What did Chloe say?” North sighed. She had replayed the message over and over and over again in her head. </p>
<p>“She asked me to go to coffee, and then said she thought I was really pretty. But I’m super dumb and I have no clue what that means.” North rested her chin on Markus’ arm. “Like, I really like her, but she probably doesn't like me. She’s probably not even gay!”</p>
<p>Markus rolled his eyes, “Look, if she called you pretty, she obviously thinks you're pretty. And she wants to go out to coffee with you.” North stared at Markus. “You should go, and then you should ask her out. She most likely likes you.” North nodded into Markus’ arm, causing Markus to spring his arm up. </p>
<p>“Asshole.” She spat. She placed her head back on Markus’ arm. “But really thank you.” Markus pushed North off him again, nearly succeeding in pushing her off the bed. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Now get out of my room.” North feigned mock offense. He pointed to the door, which was closed. North shook her head. </p>
<p>“You know what, no.” North moved back into the bed, getting under the covers. Markus pushed her back as hard as he could with one hand. “Move over.” </p>
<p>“North! What’re you doing?” North pushed him over. He moved Simon, who he was trying not to wake, over. “Get out!” His voice was nowhere above a whisper. North laid on Markus’ pillow, curling up under his covers.</p>
<p>“No. This is my home now.” Markus rolled his eyes, he knew there was no way to fight. “Goodnight.” She smiled at him, knowing she’d won. </p>
<p>Markus shook his head fondly, he’d turned around so he was back spooning Simon. He kissed Simon at the nape of his neck. “Goodnight, North.” He spoke aloud. He kissed Simon’s ear, hair and then top of his head. “I love you.”</p>
<p>North stifled a laugh letting out, “I love you too.” in response. If Markus tried to kick her hard enough she fell out of bed, who was going to stop him?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>